Percy Jackson or Ryder Black?
by SingingSilently
Summary: Based off of other ideas about Percy joining Chaos. But, this one is different from the rest. Percy, the traitor of Olympus was wrongly executed, but later joins Chaos' army. What happened? Rated K . Percabeth
1. Excution

**Hi guys! This is my first story so take it easy! But, ratings and reviews are appreciated! I am listening to Brave by Sara bareilles (actually, more like my sis who is in the room is). Also, a lot of people have been writing stories where Percy goes and joins Chaos, so I thought I would try! Also, I love exclamation marks!**

**Remember:**

_Italics__=thoughts_

**Bold=A/N**

Underline= nothing yet

**Disclaimer:**

**Me:*Sobbing* I don't own Percy Jackson! I wish I did thou-**

**Everyone:*Yelling* GET ON WITH THE STORY ALREADY!**

**Me:FINE!**

**Enjoy!**

Percy's POV

You know the saying 'What goes up, must come down'? Well, that's exactly what happened to me. One minute, I'm on top of the world. Gaea is asleep, Kronos still gone. Annabeth and I have been dating for 3 years now, and in 3 days, it would be our 4 year anniversary. What more could I want?

Then it comes crashing down.

Apparently, from an 'anonymous' source, Zeus got information that I schemed with Gaea, and that's why none of us died. I apparently 'swore my allegiance' and made a deal so no-one died.

I know exactly who did it, and his name is Alex Mason, son of Hecate. I know what you're probably thinking, 'Son of Hecate? Shouldn't it be like Ares of something?" but I almost would rather have a child of Ares.**  
**

Alex was in the second Titan war on Kronos' side. He was later pardoned, but he still hates me. In the middle of the war we fought and I knocked him out. That hurt his pride, and this kid has a lot of it.

The worst part is, he's the son of Hecate so he creates illusions of me doing bad things, like scheming with Gaea or hurting people, and there's no way I can prove my innocence. Everyone hated me now, and instead of my title being 'Hero of Olympus' it was now 'Traitor of Olympus'.

And, finally, today is judgement day. The same day I as Annabeth's and I's anniversary, the same day I was going to propose.

But, now, she's with someone else. She's with Alex. My heart broke the moment I learned that.

Only 3 people are on my side still, Nico, Thalia, and Grover. Truly my bestest friends. I don't know what the Romans think. Time to go to Olympus.

~~~~~ON OLYMPUS~~~~~

"Perseus Jackson, Son of Poseidon, Traitor of Olympus," Zeus began. I looked at the council. Dad looked furious, even more then Zeus._ I guess dad doesn't believe me either._ I thought. I could feel the tears coming but I held them back. "We have held a vote and you were deemed guilty."

"I still think it's unwise to punish an innocent demi-god." Athena protested. I was surprised,_ Wow, Athena believes me but Dad doesn't? She probably thinks Annabeth was better of with me than Alex._

_"_Athena_" _Zeus warned "We have voted and his fate is sealed."

"That doesn't mean we have to like it, this man is innocent." Artemis countered. I wasn't surprised that she took my side. I saved her from the Titan's curse.

_Athena, Artemis, Hestia, Apollo, Aphrodite, and __Hephaestus are on my side._ Ares, Zeus, Hades, Dad, Demeter, Hera, Hermes and Dionysus are against me. 6-8 I lose. I counted.

"SILENCE! WE VOTED AND THIS TRAITOR WILL BE PUNISHED!" Zeus roared.

My (narrator) POV

Zeus stood up and grew to full height. He brought out his master bolt. The same one Percy saved many years ago.

"Do you have any last words?"

Percy looked at the council then spoke "I devoted my life to you, the Olympians. I fought Kronos, Gaea, giants, titans, and countless monsters. You offered me to become a god with you, but I refused so that demi-gods wouldn't be ignored. So that minor gods and their kids got a chance." You could hear anger rising in his throat." I refused so that I could continue to help the world. Now, regardless of that and because of some stupid demi-god, you are executing me. Fine, kill me, but when a new war begins, you'll have sealed your own fate by killing me."

Zeus did not hesitate. "You are a traitor, and this is what you deserve." He said and shot out electricity. Then, on the ground lay the dead body of Percy Jackson.

**765 words, not bad for my first chapter. R&R!**


	2. New Life

**HI!I'm back, did you think you could get rid of me? Well, you can't! I just wanna say thanks to HardcorePercabeth, iliketofly, PleasebeRobin, PJOfan and Dragonclan, FIRST REVIEWERS! I LUV YA GUYS (in a friendly way)! **

**TO iliketofly**

**It's okay. I like all constructive critism. I was rushing on that chapter because I had to go to a family Christmas party. I might add a little more detail in this chapter as well to what happened. I am kind of rushing this chapter too. Sorry! I busy girl! But thanks for the review :)**

**Disclaimer: Do I LOOK like Rick Riordan to you?**

Percy's POV

When I was struck by Zeus' bolt, I was full of anger. That was the same bolt I rescued so many years ago! Suddenly, Zeus stopped, thinking I was dead. I was nearly. But I used the last of my strength to say "Zeus, you sealed your fate." Then, everything black.

All of a sudden, I was in a throne room, but not the one of the gods. This one was better. It pitch black, with white spots, which when I looked closer at them, were stars. And, In the middle of the room, was a plain white throne. It read on the bottom 'LORD CHAOS' On it was a figure shaped like a man, but he was black and covered with stars too. The throne room was better because it felt calm, and peaceful.

"Hello, Percy Jackson." Chaos, creator of the universe said.

I bowed and said "It is a honor to meet you, sir." I don't usually 'sir' people, but this is the creator of everything, so I thought I should make a good first impression.

"No need to bow, boy. I have heard of what you have done and saw what the gods falsely did to you. I have a proposition for you."

"Yes?" I said impatiently, fidgeting. Stupid ADHD.

"Well you see Percy, I have assembled an elite group of only the best fighters - demigods, mortals and other creatures alike."

"And you want me to join?"

"No, Percy." My hopes shattered, but Chaos continued "I want you to lead it."

"Me?" I asked in awe.

"Yes Percy. Under an alias or not, you will lead the army of Chaos and be protector of the universe, you'll be granted amazing powers, too!" He said giddily.

I didn't hesitate. "Yes, I accept your offer. But, I want an alias."

"Perseus Jackson, from this moment on you will be called Ryder Black, leader of the army of Chaos. Prepare to get your new powers, you'll control the 5 elements, and be granted increased strength, speed, senses and fighting skills, you also will be immortal like the hunters of Artemis, only to die in battle."

The next few minutes was just a light in my eyes and strength flowing through my body. My clothes started to change to, I was wearing all black with a hoodie, t-shirt, jeans, and Nikes. The hood was over my face covering all but my mouth. It must've been magical because I could see through it.

"The hood is enchanted, only you can take it off, and it will never fall off. Here, you'll begin your new life, Ryder." I smiled. Thank you Chaos.

~~~Annabeth's POV~~~

-500 years later-

Today was the anniversary of the day that Percy was 'killed'. I miss him so much. Around 200 years ago we found out what Alex did. Before he could be punished, he disappeared.

Me, and the other cabin leaders are immortal, but can die in battle, just like Thalia. Everyday, we search for Percy. We know he's not dead because Nico says he isn't the Underworld.

_Oh, Percy. Stay safe, I want to tell you I'm sorry and that I love you._

~~~Percy's POV~~~

I've been Commander for 500 years now, and I still haven't told anyone my identity. No-one even knows a thing about me, but I like it that way. I love my powers and new life. With the increased fighting skills I can also use other weapons like a bow and arrows better.

"Ryder?" My best friend and second-in-command Mason Phillips asked.

"Yeah Mason?"

"You okay, you zoned out for a sec?"

"Mason, I'm fine."

Mason was a demigod, too. Son of Apollo and totally gifted with a bow. He's been in the army for about 700 years.

"Okay, it's just that tomorrow we're going to Earth to warn them about the upcoming war." Mason knew that I had bad memories on Earth. But he didn't know what the bad memories were.

"I'll be fine." I assured him. "It's been 500 years."

Just then, Julia came in. Julia and Mason have been in love forever, but they're both too stubborn to admit it.

"Hey." she said, blushing slightly.

"Hey J." I responded. While Mason just blushed.

Julia O'Hara is another one of my best friends. She used to be a hunter of Artemis, and is a mortal. She's been in the army for about 850 years.

"Chaos wanted me to tell you that we're leaving for Earth early. We're leaving today.

~~~~OLYMPUS~~~~

(No POV)

"We have called together this meeting to dis-"

Zeus started but was interrupted by Chaos entering the room.

"Lord Chaos!" Zeus said and everyone quickly got up and bowed.

"No need to bow." He said and everyone got up and sat back down."Sorry to interrupt, but there is a new threat stirring. Tartarus, Nyx, Akhlys have teamed up. Even though Tartarus is not in form yet, he can still assist. This threat is worse than Gaea was. Since you do not have the person who defeated her on your side," Zeus winced " I have a portion of my army here to help.

"Thank you, Lord Chaos. But, who is their leader?"

"I am." Ryder walked up out of the crowd.

"My name is Ryder Black, and I am Commander of the Army of Chaos.


	3. It's her!

**Okay, I'm FINALLY back! I am SO SO SO SOOOOOO SORRY for the delay. This is what I am doing: I was going to re-do chapter 3 then post chapter 4, but I decided to kill to birds with on stone and decided to do this, I am going to re-upload chapter 3 and extend it to countinue with chapter 4. If you are still confused, just read it!Thank you for sticking around to read my story! You guys are the best! :D**

**TO kicklover1221**

**I don't know what you mean by writing 'more girly'. Can you explain?**

**TO Darkmoon**

**Neither was I, but then you read that one story and you suddenly LOVE Percabeth.**

**TO SellingCookiesOnTheDarkSide:**

**First, I LUV UR NAME! Thanks, this idea was recommended by a friend of mine. Her name is Olivia and she is OBSESSED with Percy Jackson. But, she doesn't have a fanfiction. Also, Thanks for the cookie! ~Eats cookie~**

**TO Smegol26**

**Thanks! I like your name, Lord of the Rings, right? (So awkward if i'm wrong)**

**Also: SHOUT OUT TO Lmb111514 Check out her awesome story: Athlon, Chaos' Commander of the Universe!**

* * *

**And, I am thinking of a new story, it's not named yet.**

**(It's PJO)**

**Summary: When Percy met Calypso, he couldn't bear to leave her. But, when Annabeth's new boyfriend arrives on Oyggia (sp, sorry!) what will Percy do? Percabeth near the end.**

**What do you think?**

Ryder's POV

"I am," I said and walked up to stand next to Chaos.

"And who are you, punk?" Ares said.

"Ryder, Ryder Black." Just then, Julia and Mason came up and stood next to either side of me. They also were wearing all black but their hoods were down.

Julia's hair was braided like a huntress and was holding a black bow that had faint traces of silver. She didn't have a quiver on her back. I knew that as soon as you pull back the string, a black arrow with a silver tip would appear.

Mason, on the other hand, held a black and red bow. A quiver full of arrows was strapped onto his back.

"I am Mason Phillips, Son of Apollo, and Second-in-command of Chaos' Army."

At 'Son of Apollo' I looked at the sun god. He looked so happy, yet confused.

"Mason? B-But how? I thought you died!" But Mason just shook his head.

"Everyone in Chaos' Army was on the brink of death, before Chaos rescued, healed and recruited them."

Apollo didn't say anything after that, but he looked so happy.

"And I am Julia O'Hara, Mortal Hunter of Artemis, and Chaos' lieutenant."

Artemis looked at Julia with her eyes a mix of happiness and gratitude. Julia told me she died saving Zoë from a Cyclops as it snuck up behind her. I told her Zoë died and she did NOT handle it well.

"I am happy to see you Julia; I assume you showed that _boy_ how to shoot?"

Mason looked embarrassed as Julia responded "He challenged me once, but never again." With a smirk on her face. Artemis, looking satisfied, did not respond.

"And who are you exactly?" Athena asked me.

"I am Ryder Black, Demigod, and Commander of Chaos' Army." I responded as I gestured to Chaos, who was watching the exchange, Athena decided not to pester Chaos' Commander while Chaos was in the room. But, I still felt those gray eyes analyzing me.

As the room fell silent, Chaos spoke up, "I am sending half of my army to CampJupiter, and the other half to CampHalf-Blood. Also, due to CampHalf-Blood having so many less demigods, Ryder, Mason, and Julia will also go."

I grimaced even though I knew it was coming.

For better, or for worse, I was going home.

**-LINE BREAK-**

After the meeting, Chaos flashed us to Half-Blood hill and the other half of the army to CampJupiter. As we trudged up the hill, Julia whispered to me. "Are you sure you will be alright? I know it's been 500 years, but still?" She asked nervously.

I assured her "Yeah, I'm sure. Besides," I add, while wincing on the inside "everyone I knew is probably gone."

I was wrong.

"Hello, Chaos' Army. Zeus has informed us of you. Welcome to CampHalf-Blood." A familiar voice said when we reached the top of the hill. It was _her!_ How is _she_ still alive?

"It's her." I whisper. No-one except Julia heard me. Who I knew became concerned, even though she didn't show it.

At the top of the hill, was Annabeth.

In 500 years, I couldn't get over her.

Now, I felt so many mixed emotions: Love, Hurt, Friendship, Afraid, Betrayed, Sad, and Happy.

I wanted to kill her, and I wanted to kiss her.

I wanted strangle her, and I wanted to hug her.

I hated her, and I loved her.

Despite everything, I said with no emotion, "Greetings, I am Ryder Black, and I am the Commander of Chaos' Army."

**-LINE BREAK-**

Luckily, Chaos created a cabin where we could sleep. After I got away from Annabeth, I left the Army to mingle while Mason, Julia, and I went to the cabin.

"What's wrong?" asked a very confused Mason.

"It's her." Was all I said, not trying to keep the emotion out of my voice.

"Who?" he asked, even more confused.

"The daughter of Athens, Annabeth Chase. Apparently, Ryder and her have met before." Julia answered.

"Not met," I corrected to her confusion. "We dated."

I ripped my hood off and explained who I was to my shocked friends.

**965 words? YEAH! I hope you enjoyed!**


End file.
